


Deflowered by the Devil!

by geckoch



Series: Smut!!! On Ice [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Priest Kink, Rape Roleplay, Satanists Make Them Do It, Sex Pollen, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoch/pseuds/geckoch
Summary: Detective Ji's mission to investigate a satanist coven gets 很黄很暴力! But could true love blossom in this den of demons?





	

Detective Ji crept silently down the narrow hallway. The satanists' lair was lit only by candles. It probably shouldn't really smell like vanilla. Well, maybe they were _thrifty_ satanists who took advantage of that sale at the Carrefour! Their smart shopping only illustrated how crafty and devious they were! He would have to be on his guard.

A chilling sight awaited him around the corner. A circle of hooded figures stood around an altar. Admittedly, suspiciously short and plump hooded figures, one might almost say teddy bear shaped, but hooded figures nonetheless. The pink IKEA table altar was yet more evidence of the coven's fiendish frugality and devilish good taste.

As the detective stood frozen at the terrifying tableaux, a huge hand wrapped around his throat. Another roamed freely down his chest, resisting his attempts to shove it away.

"Detective," purred the voice at his ear. He gasped. Swiss satanists! The worst kind! "How good of you to come." The hand slid lower to grope between his legs. "You're just in time for the virgin sacrifice."

He struggled in the satanist's grasp, desperate to break free.

"Now, now, behave yourself, Detective." The hand at his throat slid up, coaxing his head to turn with gentle but implacable force. "Unless you would prefer Father de la Iglesia to take your place."

On the far wall, wrists bound to a pair of wall mounted coathangers in a not entirely un-crucifiction-like position, if you squinted, was the young priest who had been helping him with his investigation. He tried to speak, but Detective Ji couldn't understand him past the gag. 

He met Father de le Iglesia's pleading eyes as he spoke. "Don't hurt him. I'll do whatever you want."

The satanist hummed in satisfaction, sucking a bruise onto his neck. "I'm so glad to hear it. Now, undress. Bare your cute little body." He paused. "For the devil. My dark master demands nudity."

Slowly he pulled his tie loose, began to unbutton his shirt. The satanist leader carressed his skin as he revealed it. The glide of those wicked fingers over his nipples made him gasp and arch, face flushing with embarrassment.

"You see, dear Detective, I can give you pleasure." His voice was as deceptively gentle as his touch. "Just be good and, even when I hurt you,"- he pinched the detective's nipples cruelly hard, pulling as though putting them on display, -"you'll still enjoy it." His hands followed Detective Ji's down to the waistband of his pants. "Go on, pretty thing. Show us all how much you _do_ enjoy it."

Trembling wordlessly, Detective Ji shoved his pants and underwear down. Before he could kick them off, the satanist leader lifted him into the air by his thighs, letting his clothes fall away before leaning the detective back to spread his legs, putting his already-erect cock on display. "Beautiful," the satanist purred, "a very worthy sacrifice. A virgin with a body begging to be made a whore." 

Oh, the shame! It was awful enough with all these strangers' unreadable, button-like eyes on him, but for Father de la Iglesia to see him respond to this monster's defiling touch... it was unbearable. He tore his eyes away from the priest's with a sob. 

"Shh, shh, shh. Poor, pretty thing." The man shifted him to drape his knees over one arm, holding him against his chest just like that. God, he was terribly strong. Struggling would be no use at all, even if Father de le Iglesia weren't held hostage. His other hand gave the detective's ass an almost playful squeeze, before creeping between his cheeks to open him with slippery fingers.

Awfully considerate for a satanist, unless... unless the substance on his fingers was no ordinary lubricant, but a powerful aphrodesiac! Yes, that had to be it. He would _die_ in a matter of hours if he didn't get enough come inside him to wash it out!

The detective moaned desperately, bucking his hips to take more.

"Well, well, and why are we so slutty all of a sudden?"

"You know why, you fiend! That... stuff... you put inside me," he panted. "Swiss fly!"

"Swiss... fly?" The whole world seemed to pause for a moment, then the satanist let out a sultry, menacing chuckle. "Oh, I see you've caught on to my little plan. But aren't you sweet like this?" he asked, sliding three fingers easily into the detective's sensitive hole. "Do you need me, pretty thing?"

"Yes!" he wailed, beyond his own control. 

"Do you want your precious priest to watch me take your virginity?"

Guang Hong sobbed, fighting desperately against the effects of the drug. But as the fingers in him began to withdraw, wild desperation gripped him. "Yes, please, please! _Fill_ me!"

Breath hitching at the loss of the fingers inside him, he felt himself being lowered down to meet the satanic cock. 

"Watch him, Father," warned the satanist, head of his dick touching but not breaching Guang Hong's hole. He could feel how big and hot it was. He'd never had anything like that inside him before, but the drug made him desperate for it. "Or I'll hurt him. And you don't want me to do that, do you?"

Father de la Iglesia shook his head vigorously, crying out something behimd his gag. Guang Hong could see tears in his eyes. Was the priest crying... for him?

"Ah!" The satanist was huge and hot inside him, everything his body needed. Even the shame of Father de la Iglesia's eyes on him couldn't keep him from crying out in pleasure.

"I claim your body in the name of Satan!" 

"No! No!" Guang Hong wailed, thrashing in his evil grip. The satanist pulled him down and thrust deep, filling him entirely. " _Yes!_ "

He lost himself in pleasure as the satanist has his way with him, holding him by the hips and moving Guang Hong's body on his cock like he was a toy, a life-sized sex doll.

(Maybe next time he would be a life sized sex doll. Or a robot! Programmed to obey!)

"Isn't our little detective beautiful, Father? Would you like to have him next? Comfort him?" the satanist panted, slowing his thrusts. "Oh perhaps punish him. The little slut made you hard, Father, with his wanton moans. He tempts you to break your vows."

Afraid of what he might see, Guang Hong raised his eyes to Father de la Iglesia's. The warm compassion he found there took his breath away. "Leo," he whimpered. "I'm sorry, I never-" He gasped as a hard thrust drove him up. 

Never taking Guang Hong off his cock, the satanist waddled forwards until Guang Hong was sandwiched between him and Father de la Iglesia, his naked body pressed against the priest's soft robe of office. Well, his t-shirt and sweats. The Father was very holy and he'd taken a vow of poverty! It was like a thematic parallel to the cult!

The important thing was that it was soft and clean and the pounding of the devil dick inside him had Guang Hong leaking shamefully all over it. He whimpered, head drooping onto Father de la Iglesia's shoulder. He was so weak! Oh, the terrible poison coursing through his veins! He would die soon unless someone came inside him, he could feel himself fading.

Father de la Iglesia made a distressed sound behind the gag, turning his head to nuzzle Guang Hong's cheek. He was so kind, even while he must feel Guang Hong's slutty cock rubbing against his belly.

With a cry, the satanist shuddered and thrust up hard, depositing his unholy seed deep inside Guang Hong. He felt a little strength return to him and, with it, horror at his defilement. He clung to Father de le Iglesia, sniffling. 

A wicked hand cupped his cock, still hard. "But what will we do about this, detective?" The hand moved off him and then he felt the hot, hard touch of the priest's cock against his hip. "Who else here will fuck you?"

Suddenly, with terrible strength, he was wrenched away from Father de la Iglesia. They both cried out in frightened protest as the satanist carried him to the center of the circle - to the altar! The satanist laid him down, a no longer virgin sacrifice to his demon lords.

The altar creaked ominously beneath him. Guang Hong gripped the sides and gulped. 

"On second thought, our sacred altar is too sacred for the likes of you!" declared the satanist, picking him back up again with ease. "The priest will have you where you belong, on the dirty carpet!" He lay Guang Hong down on the fluffy deep shag and leaned close to whisper in his ear. "I didn't have my minions vacuum. You'll feel the torment of a thousand cookie crumbs on your delicate skin." 

"You monster!"

He lay there whimpering, legs spread wantonly despite his terror, as the satanist moved to untie poor Father de la Iglesia, carrying him forcibly over to Guang Hong. With a rush of shameful lust, his eyes fell on the priest's hard, beautiful cock. It was wrong, he shouldn't be looking, Leo was being _forced_ by this monster who held them captive. But, oh, he needed it so badly. He could feel the demon seed leaking out of him and he needed more - needed to be purified!

"Please," he whimpered. "Oh, Father, I'm sorry, but I need-"

The satanist lay Father de la Iglesia on top of him, guiding his cock to Guang Hong's hole.

"I won't force you to put it in him. You could just lay here, chastely. The satanist chuckled. "But look at him. He's so lovely in his need. Do you want him, Father?"

The priest whimpered against the gag.

"If you want him, take him!"

With a groan, Father de la Iglesia pressed forwards, entering him. Moaning, Guang Hong wrapped his legs around him and lifted his hips to take him all the way in. 

"Yes, Detective, let your wanton lust defile this priest! Strip him of his vows for my unholy master!" 

He wrapped his arms around Father de la Iglesia, stroking his hair and pulling them cheek to cheek. "Don't listen, Father, please. I'm so sorry. Oh, Leo, I'm sorry!"

Even as he spoke, his hips thrust up of their own accord, desperate for more. This angle was better for him than being held in the air and he was so, so close. "Please," Guang Hong whimpered, ashamed to ask this of him. "Harder."

Kind, sweet Father de le Iglesia gave it to him harder, setting a wild, brutal pace even as he murmered in Guang Hong's ear and ran gentle fingers over his cheeks. Past the gag, he thought he can make out, "I need-"

He could feel the satanist's wicked hands slide between them, to his nipples. "Come for him, detective. Scream for him." He pinched hard and Guang Hong wailed, bucking against Leo, pulling him deeper with his legs. 

Another cruel pull had him coming, sobbing, clinging to Leo like his life depended on it. Which it did - the poison was still inside him! Even overstimulated and reeling from the aftershocks, he had to take more, needed Leo to come in him and wash him clean.

"Inside me," he whimpered. "Please, Father, I'll die if you don't."

Father de la Iglesia made an alarmed sound and nuzzled his cheek, thrusting harder. A part of him, a selfish, terrible part, corrupted by the devil worshipers' machinations, hoped it wasn't all pity, hoped that his body inflamed the priest's lust. Oh, it was awful! He needed Father de la Iglesia to heal his damaged soul as well as his body!

With a shudder, Father de la Iglesia clutched Guang Hong to him and spilled deep inside him. He didn't pull out, just held him close, panting, his cheek pressed against Guang Hong's.

"Beautiful." The satanist pulled the gag off him with one sharp tug. In his other hand, he held a cheese knife with strawberry print on the plastic handle, of the kind Detective Ji knew was commonly used in occult rituals and black mass. "Now, for the blood sacrifice. Your screams will be a hymn to the devil! Say your goodbyes quickly."

"Father, I'm so sorry," he sobbed, running a hand through the priest's hair. "I never wanted to get you mixed up in all this. I-" he swallowed hard "-I've been in love with you, Father, I never meant for you to know. I'm so sorry."

He kissed Guang Hong's cheek, chaste and gentle even as the priest was still inside him. "I knew, Detective. I-"

Before the ritual cheese knife could pierce both their hearts, the door flew open with a bang. "Freeze! Royal Canadian Mounted Police!" 

Father de la Iglesia gasped. "The mounties! We're saved!"

Officers Yang and Leroy tackled the satanist menace to the ground. The cuffs they used weren't precisely standard issue, but the RCMP could do with more fuzzy pink leopord print. Officer Leroy noticed him looking and winked. "Plain handcuffs went out with the Sea King."

"You're coming with us," said Officer Yang as her partner hoisted their captive to his feet. She caught his jaw in her hand. "Skip the charter warning," she told her partner, "this one's been a very bad boy."

"I think we'd better take Eurotrash Aleister Crowley here back to the station and interrogate him," said Officer Leroy, doing something that made the previously terrifying cult leader squeak. "JJ Style."

"Detective Ji," said Officer Yang, nodding to him as they led the prisoner from the room.

Squirming on the softening cock still inside him, Guang Hong looked up at the priest. "Father-"

"Leo." He kissed Guang Hong full on the lips, holding him tenderly. One trembling hand moved to his throat, where he would be wearing a collar if they had one. It was okay, Guang Hong thought as Leo pulled the imaginary collar off, it was symbolic. "I can't keep my vows around you, Guang Hong. I want you - I _love_ you too much."

"Oh!" Tears sprung to Guang Hong's eyes. "Oh, Leo!"

They lay there kissing and cuddling, exploring each other's bodies freely for the first time.

"Leo," Guang Hong gasped against his lips. "I think there might be some of that poison left. The one that makes me need your come."

"Then I'll take care of you," Leo assured him, hooking Guang Hong's left leg up on his shoulder. "Luckily, I was a doctor before I was a priest." His fingers trailed between Guang Hong's legs. "First, I'll have to make a thorough examination...."


End file.
